Keisuke Amano
Keisuke Amano (Japanese: 天野ケースケ Amano Kēsuke) is a minor character in the 4th Yo-kai Watch movie, Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. He is the son of Nathan Adams and Katie Forester, and thus He is the younger brother of Natsume. Appearance Keisuke is a young boy with brown eyes and hair. He wears a blue, short-sleeved sweater, with a yellow star motif on the upper left side, white pants, and dark blue loafers, which have smaller, orange star symbols on them. In some episodes, he also wears a light-blue, collarless polo shirt with a white trim that is unbuttoned at the collar, a pair of orange pants, and the same loafers. Also in some episodes, he wears a blue, white and yellow t-shirt, green cargo shorts and again the same loafers During the colder seasons, Keisuke again has three more sets of clothes. In the movie and and in some episodes, he wears a navy blue sweater with white trim and white stripes around the arms. A large white "K" is printed in the upper left side. He wears a pair of green cargo pants, black socks and the white loafers. He alternates with a lighter blue sweater with white and yellow stripes across the chest and arms. Another pair of green cargo pants, orange socks and same loafers. He has another outfit: a dark blue hoodie over a red shirt, brown pants and the same loafers. Personality Keisuke is a somewhat cowardly, easily startled boy. He initially refuses to believe in the supernatural and considers the group that his sister has formed with Touma and Akinori a cult. However, he does warm up to the idea of Yo-kai existing and shows courage when it's needed. He is shown to be very stubborn and childish, and sometimes similar to his father as well. Relationships Natsume Amano Keisuke is Natsume's little brother. The two both care for each other, but can be shown to argue a lot. Akinori Arihoshi & Touma Tsukinami Keisuke is shown to be on simple terms with the both of them. It's implied that Akinori and Keisuke's relationship is a more simple one, while his relationship with Touma is more of a one-sided admiration, with Keisuke being the one who admires Touma. Kouji & Tank Kouji and Tank are his friends. They act as Eddie and Bear did for Nate in the original series. Nate and Katie Keisuke is Nate and Katie's youngest son. he strongly resembles his father. Profile 4th Movie Keisuke plays a minor role in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. Both he and his mother are turned into Kaodeka Oni by the Onimaro, which is one of the reasons Natsume sets out to stop the Onimaro invasion. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series Keisuke starts out as a young 5th Grader who has never believed in anything supernatural. However, after following his sister Natsume, who has been coming home late recently, he discovers their Yo-kai Detective team and becomes involved in strange incidents related to Yo-kai.Category:Male Characters Category:Humans